Kered1
"Honestly, i don't think the metaphor of a glass half-empty vs. a glass half-full was meant to be taken to an atomic level." -Kered1 Kered1 is a mooshroom native to Ezria, although he does not remember this. He has been described, by one of Perramos' Guardians, as "Hit-and-Miss in terms of rationality". Early Life Kered was born in the Sentient Western Mooshroom tribe of the West, which may have been in the South at the time, but we honestly don't know. Much of Kered's childhood is unknown, other than that he was a scientist who studied trapdoor physics, attempted to prove/disprove the sentience of mushrooms, and tried to invent time travel. His attempts at inventing time travel eventually lead to an explosion blowing up the entire island, causing a major case of amnesia for Kered. Arrival in Ereijan Once he arrived in Ereijan, Kered encountered REDACTED, who at the time was known as REDACTED. REDACTED explained to Kered that there were two teams, or "factions", one which sided with Hedenlator, and one with his brother, Perramos. After a brief moment of indecision, Kered sided with Perramos, who came to meet him shortly after. The story from then on is probably somewhere on this wikia, and honestly, a bit boring from a narrative perspective. The Fires See The Fires. Post-Fires After resurfacing from deep underground along with ScarabCoder, Siris Galatas, and some others, Kered and co. immediately went to work constructing farms and settlements for survival. Perramos, however, was nowhere to be found. Avyrion informed the group that he last saw Perramos sinking under a lava ocean somewhere, still clutching the Heart of Purity. After finding him, Kered and Siris were told of the Source Fragment, an artifact used to create worlds, and could be used again to restore Ereijan. After gathering the materials necessary for a Realm Gate, Kered, Siris, and Scarab traveled to the realm of Atrius to retrieve the Fragment. Arrival in Atrius Kered, Siris, and the others arrived in an abandoned town in Atrius, where Siris and REDACTED once lived. They were immediately greeted by Calos, the Wind Elemental, who was the Overworld Guardian of Atrius at the time. Calos explained to them that they must prove themselves worthy to enter New Garrendale by passing Calos' daily inspections, which judged various traits such as Survival Progression, Aesthetic Building, Following Orders, and what kind of mood Calos was in at the time. A few days later, after Kered and Siris had established themselves on the island, Karcelot, mistaking Kered for one of Calos' men, shot him with a poison arrow, nearly killing him in the process. Fortunately for Kered, Siris came out and explained the situation to Karcelot, who then exposed Calos' true nature to Kered and Siris. After hearing that Calos was more or less a tyrannical ruler of Atrius, the three of them began working behind Calos' back to overthrow him and liberate the citizens of the realm. A few months, several permits, and a tense moment involving hidden Axes later, Kered and Siris fought Calos at his own palace, the fight was cut off prematurely as Avyrion blew up part of the palace floor, killed Calos, stole the Source Fragment, and explained to Kered and Siris that he was Ortis Groura, possessed by Avyrion. He then proceeded to absorb nearly all of Atrius' Essence, as most of the Essence in the realm was originally Ortis' to begin with. Luckily, Karcelot, Kered, and co. managed to escape with merely seconds to spare. World War Ereijan Upon returning to Ereijan, Kered, Siris, and Karcelot discovered that conflicts between REDACTED and his brother Avyrion/Ortis Groura vs. The Spirits of Ereijan had escalated to that of an all-out war for the fate of Ereijan, and possibly the entire world. After much fighting, and far too many deaths, Kered and co. confronted the two Silver Knights at the site of the Tree of Death. Perramos, Endyrium, and later, Hedenlator were all slain by one of Avyrion's animations during the fight. Eventually, REDACTED saw the error in his ways, and with the Source Fragment, and a donation of Essence from Kered and co., restored Ereijan to the state it was in upon their arrival.